tyrants_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Classifications of Magic Users
Magic users in Tyrant's Blood fall under many different classifications. This page lists these classifications. Mage The most common type of a magic user, mages come in many forms and are divided into different schools each of which specializes in their corresponding element. However, their control over the element is accomplished through manipulating it with Arcane Magic, turning the purest form of the Source into fire or lightning or using it to control the earth around the mage for example. Mages who dedicate themselves into mastering arcanomancy do exist and are commonly known to be able to exert increased control over the other elements even without much training in that particular school. True Pyromancer True Pyromancers are a type of pyromancer that do not require the usage of arcanomancy. Rather, they use the soul of the mage as a conduit for magical power. Due to the very element of fire raging through their bodies, these pyromancers are seen as some of the strongest of their school. However, due to acting as conduits for fire, a very violent, unpredictable, and chaotic element, the mages following this path are often left mentally unstable and often become pyromaniacs, as well as becoming extremely violent. An example of a True Pyromancer is Ash Firin. Shaman In contrast to mages, shamans are able to tap directly into the elements without the help of Arcane Magic. This type of magic is called "wild" or "raw" magic, due to the nature in which it is often used. However, the extent of elements that a shaman can control is very limited, as they are only able to control natural elements like wind, fire, water, lightning and earth. Shamanistic magic can often be very violent as the elements aren't contained and are prone to attracting elementals and other spirits into the area. For this very reason shamans are often very spiritual in using their magic, trying to appease the elements through entering trance or reciting different mantras, which are also used to cast spells. However, this type of magic is very earthly and when a shaman moves to a new area they have to spend a few days or even weeks trying to form a connection with the elements. Shamans are also exempt from some of the Rules of Magic. Witch Often confused for umbramancers or seen as nothing but villains from children's tales, witches are magic users who primarily use Dark Magic. In general, witches can be seen as mages who specialize in umbramancy and can be held responsible for the bad reputation that surrounds those participate in this school. However, witches themselves usually have to live stigmatized due to this very reason, even if they are nothing like the witches from stories. Witches can be easily differentiated from their dark mage brethren, as unlike them witches don't need to use Arcane Magic to manipulate Dark Magic. Instead they control it through hexes, words of power that give the magic form and effects. Cleric Often seen as the opposite of witches, clerics are men and women of the church who use Light Magic without any knowledge of arcanomancy. Their duties often include serving as a healer for a town or overseeing the dead. Some clerics choose to go serve in the military as medic, however, it isn't too rare for them to partake in a more offensive role using their light magic to harm rather than heal. Druid Differing greatly from all other magic users, druids don't derive their powers directly from the Source. Instead they gather magical energy residue from the nature surrounding them, meaning they become more powerful when in areas with a large amount of magical activity. Often acting as seers, druids are known to provide premonitions. Many druids are also known to possess the ability to shapeshift into beings similar to normal wildlife. Plague Doctor Plague Doctors are a specialized caste of Poison Magic users who manipulate pestilence for the purpose of combating diseases and plagues. These magic users are men of medicine who dedicate their lives to learning how to purge sickness from their patients through the use of magic. Plague Doctors are well known for their distinct uniforms, composed of great robes and a mask resembling the beak of a raven. Category:Magic Category:Magic Users